The Wild Animals Christmas Carol
Cast: *Kermit the Frog - Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) *Miss Piggy - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Fozzie Bear - Chicken (Cow and Chicken) *Gonzo - I.M. Weasel *Rizzo the Rat - Fievel (An American Tail) *Animal - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Lew Zealand - Edward Platypus (Camp Lazlo) *Statler and Waldorf - Peri and Entree (Spliced) *Sam the Eagle - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) *The Swedish Chef - Caruso (The Little Polar Bear) *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - Beshte (The Lion Guard) *Beaker - Bunga (The Lion Guard) *Bean Bunny - Brer Rabbit (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) *Robin the Frog - Kit Cloudkicer (TaleSpin) *Ma Bear - Audrey (Home on the Range; 2004) *Peter Cratchit - Doug (Webkinz) *Betina Cratchit - Cera (Webkinz) *Belinda Cratchit - Kimi (Webkinz) *Mr. Bitte - Spook (Top Cat) *George the Janitor - Panda (We Bare Bears) *Mr. Applegate - Dante (101 Dalmatian Street) *Old Joe - Harold (Bunnicula; 2016) *Mrs. Dilber - Andie (The Nut Job) *Undertaker - Gogo (Zambezia; 2013) *Scrooge - Streaky the Supercat (Krypto the Superdog) *Ghost of Christmas Past - Cadpig (101 Dalmatians: The Series) *Ghost of Christmas Present - Spot (101 Dalmatians: The Series) *Ghost of Christmas Future - Swamp Rat (101 Dalmatians: The Series) *Fred - RJ (Over the Hedge) *Belle - Princess (Krypto the Superdog) *Clara - Jane Doe (Camp Lazlo) *Young Scrooge - Squeaky (Krypto the Superdog) Scenes: #Opening Credits/Christmas Eve #"One More Sleep 'Til Christmas" #"Marley and Marley" #The Ghost of Christmas Past (Cadpig) #A Sad Goodbye #The Ghost of Christmas Present (Spot) #"It Feels Like Christmas" #Christmas at the Baloos #The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come (Swamp Rat) #A New Cat #End Credits Movie used: *The Muppets Christmas Carol (1992) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *Littlest Pet Shop (2012-2016) *Cow and Chicken (1997-1999) *I Am Weasel (1997-2000) *An American Tail 1 (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992-1993) *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) *Oliver and Company (1988) *Camp Lazlo (2005-2008) *Spliced (2009-2010) *The Little Polar Bear 1 (2001) *The Little Polar Bear 2: The Mysterious Island (2005) *The Lion Guard 1: Return to the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *The Adventures of Brer Rabbit (2006) *TaleSpin (1990-1991) *Home on the Range (2004) *The Webkinz Movie (2012) *Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host (2015) *Trick or Webkinz (2015) *Webkinz Valentine's Day (2016) *Webkinz (2016-) *The Webkinz Christmas Carol (2016) *Easter Webkinz (2017) *Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) *Top Cat: The Movie (2011) *Top Cat Begins (2015) *We Bare Bears (2015-2019) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997-1999) *101 Dalmatian Street (2019) *Bunnicula (2016-) *The Nut Job 1 (2014) *The Nut Job 2: Nutty By Nature (2017) *Zambezia (2013) *Krypto the Superdog (2005-2006) *Over the Hedge (2006) *Over the Hedge Video Game (2006) Gallery: Young Baloo.jpg|Young Baloo as Kermit the Frog Penny Ling.png|Penny Ling as Miss Piggy Chicken-0.jpg|Chicken as Fozzie Bear I.M. Weasel.jpg|I Am Weasel as Gonzo Fievel Mousekewitz.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Rizzo the Rat Oliver the Kitten.jpg|Oliver as Animal Edward Platypus.png|Edward Platypus as Lew Zeleand Peri and Entree.png|Peri and Entree as Statler and Waldorf Young Shere Khan.jpg|Young Shere Khan as Sam the Eagle Caruso-the-little-polar-bear-2-the-mysterious-island-2005-bpnerx.jpg|Caruso as the Swedish Chef Beshte lion guard.png|Beshte as Dr. Bunsen Honeydew Bunga the Honey Badger.png|Bunga as Beaker Brer Rabbit (2006).jpg|Brer Rabbit as Bean Bunny Kit Cloudkicker-0.jpg|Kit Cloudkicker as Robin the Frog Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:The Muppet Christmas Carol movies Category:The Muppet Christmas Carol Movie Spoofs